creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spongebob: Worst Day Ever
'Spongebob: Worst Day Ever '''is a lost episode of ''Spongebob Squarepants. This cartoon episode is found on a lost DVD disc. Story A kid went to a DVD store looking for DDs, he bought some DVDs such as 3 Danny Phantom DVDs 2 Fairly OddParents DVDs and 4 DVD's of The Loud House but there is one DVD that happens to be a lost episode of a cartoon, this was Spongebob Squarepants Episode 666: Worst Day Ever. This episode begins with the theme song but this time it was slow motion. We then cut to Spongebob waking up and singing a musical number of "The Best Day Ever" after that Spongebob had some plans, he wanted to make Krabby Patties with Mr. Krabs, then play with Patrick Star, karate chop with Sandy Checks and then do flute rehearsal with Squidward. First Spongebob went to the Krusty Krab and then he says hi to Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs says "Another day for ye to make Krabby Patties, get to work me boy!" he says in excitement. Spongebob begins making Krabby Patties, but then Squidward calls Spongebob and then he says "Spongebob why won't you put my car keys in the car please?" and then when he came back Spongebob found out that he left the Krabby Patties overcooked, he tried to stop the grill, but it burned down the entire Krusty Krab. After that Mr. Krabs questions "Why was me restaurant on fire" Spongebob answers " I'm sorry but after i left to put in Squidward's car key's back the Krabby Patties were over then the entire Krusty Krab burned down" then Mr. Krabs yelled in anger "SPONGEBOB!, YOU'RE FIRED!" Spongebob says in disbelief "Why am i'm fired" Mr. Krabs answers "Because ye destroyed me property now get out" Spongebob cries out "Why Mr. Krabs Why! You can't do this to me!" Mr. Krabs yells in anger "Quit your whining boy, GET OUT!" Spongebob then becomes angry and then transforms into a monster, he then says "OH YEAH! WELL HOW ABOUT YOU'RE FIRED!!" and then sucks out Mr. Krabs' soul, Squidward then runs in fear, Spongebob then kills everybody in the Krusty Krab and then transforms back to normal. Spongebob cries "Oh No! What have i done! I can't believe i destroyed the entire Krusty Krab! Maybe i'll just go somewhere else". As Spongebob walks away Patrick says hi to him and then says "What's the matter Spongebob" Spongebob then answers "I ruined everything back at the Krusty Krab, I burned the entire buliding and then i killed everybody that was in there. Patrick says in confront "It's okay Spongebob, i know how to cheer you up, Water Balloon fights!" Spongebob says in excitement "Okay!" Patrick questions "How are you supossed to work this" Spongebob answers "I don't know i think i got this" Patrick answers "No i got this" Spongebob says " No, i know how to work this" Patrick says "Are you sure?" Spongebob transforms back into a monster and screams in anger "YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and kills Patrick and then blew up his home. Spongebob says in regart "Why is this monster inside of me?" Spongebob then says "I really need to control my inner beast" we then cut to Sandy's house, Spongebob says hi to Sandy, Sandy says "So are you ready for karate Spongebob?!" Spongebob says "Yes i am" they chop until Sandy's house was destroyed, Sandy screams "Spongebob, what have you've done to my house" Spongebob says " I don't know" Sandy says in anger "That's it! Get out of my house!" Spongeob says "but..." Sandy screams "GET OUT!" and then Spongebob once again transforms into a monster and screams "FINE IF YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT THEN I'LL DO SO!" and kills Sandy. Spongebob says "i am really getting rotten luck" then Spongebob went to flue rehearsal Spongebob says "oh hey Squidward" and then they start practicing flutes, Spongebob accidentally destroys the wall and then the composser disqualifies Spongebob, and then Spongebob transforms into a monster yet again and screams "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HATE THIS ROTTEN LUCK!" He kills everybody inside the building including Squidward and goes fourth to destroy entire Bikini Bottom, he destroys buildings, hot dog stands and even a bowling alley. He then kills everybody in the city, and then screams "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!!" and blows up the entire city and then Spongebob says "oh no...i've killed everybody!" and then he moves away to another city feeling homeless. Category:Lost Episodes